A Night to Forget
by Wyndbain
Summary: It was supposed to be a great party, one they’d never forget. Unfortunately, no one can remember anything. So when it’s discovered that Sakura is pregnant, her entire world is turned upside down. Especially since even she doesn't know who the father is.


**A Night to Forget**

**By Wyndbain**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, that's why it's a **fanfic**, duh.

**A/N: **This is the re-written story in its full glory. I'll be deleting the old one since this one's ten times better. It's been a looonng-holy crap, over a year!? .. Ok, beat me, but read this first and feel better.

Also note that, aside from writing this story, I haven't paid any attention to the Naruto world at all, thus, I may have forgotten some details critical to the Naruto universe. But who cares:D So long as its got your favorite lovable characters, romance, comedy and sake, it's good to go. Keep reading after the story for a long-drawn out note as to why this is so late and points of certain changes. ALSO! As Naruto fans I'm giving YOU a mission!

_Shishi-odoshi_: a Japanese 'deer scarer' 'water hammer'. Those bamboo reeds that fill up with water, empty out, then bang down on a rock or something to repeat the process; found in Japanese gardens.

**Time setting:** Several years into the future.(But what do I know- !#$, the recent manga chapters ruined my idea! I'm not spoiling anything, but we'll be ignoring recent character deaths, kay.) OoOoOoOoh… Average age is around 21-ish.

**Chapter 1**

**The After-Party**

To the naked eye, it was morning, because the sun was peeking its way over the horizon and rooftops of the sleeping village of Konoha. To anyone within good distance of a clock, it was more specifically 6:03 A.M. This is a time when most people never willingly wake up at.

As it just so happened, there was such an unwilling person awake and not very happy about it.

Haruno Sakura wasn't sleeping, staring at a particular point near the floor for no particular reason. She was thinking about something…but it wasn't very clear, so she really didn't even know for sure what she herself had been thinking about. This process had taken about ten seconds, before the hangover had interrupted. She knew it was a hangover, because the last thing she could clearly remember was booze... and plenty of it.

She pushed a hand against her temples as a pounding sensation started up in her head while attempting at the same time to shield her eyes from the tiny amount of light that was leaking into the room from an open screen. She lay still, gathering her thoughts in order to think things out despite how wretched she felt. Her head was aching-no, scratch that, her entire body was sore. The small amount of light that was filtering into the room hurt her eyes while the soft, rhythmic poundings of the shishi-odoshi in a nearby garden was painful to the ears and making her headache worse. All the while she simply wanted something to drink, to wet her dry mouth, yet felt repulsed at the thought of drinking anything so soon. Hangovers were obviously no fun.

Sakura sat up, slowly and carefully as though the slightest movement would send a shockwave of pain by cause of the hangover. No shockwave came, yet she did not feel any better than before. Something cool and soft slid down her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin before realizing it was nothing but a blanket. The fabric slid down her back, giving Sakura a chill that ran along her spine. She grabbed the edges and pulled it up around her shoulders for warmth. On a normal day her mind would have been working faster, but with her thoughts clouded by pain and dehydration, it took her a few seconds to understand why she had felt a sudden chill when the blanket had slipped. She was stark naked.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her body, for now it was not only a source of warmth, but her only means of covering while her gaze whipped about the room to try and locate her clothing. WHY was her clothing littered around the room!? She hadn't gotten **that** drunk had she!? Then again…she couldn't actually remember anything of the night before, aside from the actual getting drunk part when they were passing around the sake. She couldn't imagine what she'd done in such a state, nor did she really WANT to imagine what had taken place.

In her sudden realization, Sakura's stomach gave a little lurch and she placed a hand over her mouth in attempt to stop the inevitable. It had unfortunately been in vain, for in the next second, Sakura had made a small mess on the floor.

She ran an edge of the fabric along the corners of her mouth, too unsettled by her current health status to know that the blanket wasn't hers. Gathering the cloth closer around her body, Sakura unsteadily stood up and swayed over to the door, peeking out to check if anyone was around before continuing on her mission to find the nearest bathroom.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

He awoke to the sound of gagging, someone obviously loosing whatever previous meal they had enjoyed. It wasn't the best sound to wake up to, considering he had a headache to accompany it. Even a skilled ninja of Konoha, it seemed, could succumb to the aftereffects of a fun night of drinking. He was on the floor, even though there was a bed right next to him, and he was currently somber enough to notice that he was lacking a major article of clothing.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata would have continued to doze on, peacefully resting her head on what she had thought was a fairly comfortable pillow. A rough, wet tongue on her cheek however, caused her to stir.

Akamaru's face wasn't one that would strike fear into the hearts of others, unless he was growling or trying to bite them. However, when this face is the first thing a person sees, dominating their entire view when they wakeup, it may cause them a little shock; especially if they had previously been drunk. This situation is just what happened to Hinata when she let out a short, surprised shriek at the sight of Akamaru's grinning maw.

Hinata's cry was accompanied by a slightly deeper tone when her yell had woken up another occupant within the room. There were a few more cries as Naruto sat up, hitting Hinata in the head with his chest. Her face burned red when she figured out just what she had been using as a pillow. Akamaru added his own barking to their surprised yells when he wanted in on what he thought was a game, drunken in his thinking, for even he had not escaped the celebration's overdose of sake.

"Shut up stupid dog!!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Akamaru, holding the other to his head as though that would subdue the pounding of the headache that was pulsing with each bark. Akamaru stopped the barking, but only because something else had caught the dog's unusually odd attention span. He showed off a large grin that only a dog like him could pull and bounded quickly over to the black and orange object strewn carelessly on the floor.

"AHHH! That's mine!" Naruto yelled out as Akamaru picked up his jacket in his fangs and ran out of the room, the blonde haired youth following close on his paws. If Hinata had not been so preoccupied with her current embarrassment, she probably would have wondered how those two could move despite the amount of sake she had seen them taking in the previous night.

_Note: Baka stupid, idiot. - Inu dog. - Japanese sounded better to me for this part._

"BAKKAAAAA!! INNNUUUUU!!!" Was the loud, obnoxious cry that just about woke up most of the inhabitants sleeping in the place. Many were aggravated, some were just feeling sick, but all of them were thinking that that was a most irritating way to be woken up from a drunken slumber.

Akamaru continued his gleeful game, evading Naruto simply by keeping out of reach. The dog was still giddy from the alcohol and Naruto was ever steadily slowing down from his headache and that growing, nauseating feeling in his gut. Akamaru fled from the hallway by turning into an open room, while Naruto followed shortly after, still yelling loudly despite his own hangover. He wasn't going to let something like that stop him anyway.

Naruto had just turned into the room and had managed to catch a glimpse of Akamaru's white fur before something hard smacked him in the face. He was thrown back, already unbalanced by the hangover, and toppled into the adjacent wall, which only proceeded to make even more noise to add to the turmoil he and Akamaru had been creating.

"Who the hell threw that!?" He said only after peeling the shinobi's shoe from his face. Naruto quickly jumped up, rushed into the room and pelted the thrown shoe in a random direction. There was a growl as it connected with Akamaru's hindquarters.

Naruto steamed as he glared at the only other occupant in the room aside from Akamaru. Sasuke had an irritated expression on his own face, while also conveniently lacking one of his shoes.

"Shut up, Dobe." He ran a hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes and trying to distract himself from the pounding of his head, which hadn't been made any better with Naruto making all that previous racket.

Akamaru barked rather loudly, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to wince before the shinobi animal had made his way past Naruto and out the door, still gripping Naruto's jacket in his jaws.

"AHH!! That's my jacket you dumb mutt!!" Naruto cried out and proceeded to follow Akamaru down the hallway, but not without shouting, "We'll settle this later Teme!!!" This only left Sasuke to irritably wonder how Naruto could be so energetic this early in the morning. Besides, hadn't he been drunk too?

"Stop…running…away!!!" Naruto panted, swinging his arm and making a grab for the jacket as he managed to get close to Akamaru's head. The dog swung his neck and the jacket was pulled beyond Naruto's reach just as the two made their way to an outside garden.

Akamaru, still in a drunken mood, didn't even notice when he had trampled a sleeping body on the ground. Naruto didn't noticed either, until his foot snagged on the unknown person and he slammed into the ground face first. There was a pause while Akamaru snickered at the game he had played, Naruto gathered his senses and Kiba took a moment to realize he was awake with a nasty hangover from too much, or a very strong alcohol.

"Oi, Akamaru…" Kiba growled, taking note of his companion, "Spit that out, you don't know where the hell it's been."

At that moment, Naruto managed to pull himself out of the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean dog boy!?" Naruto sprang up unexpectedly and reached out to grab a sleeve, pulling it taught while Akamaru was thrilled to be playing a game of tug-of-war.

"Didn't I say to spit it out?" Kiba kept on while the two ignored him and continued with their 'game'. Although when Kiba stood up, Akamaru suddenly let go of the jacket, which flew out of Naruto's hands and across the garden. He yelled out and followed after it as the jacket flew into a patch of bushes.

Naruto rooted around while Kiba tried to calm Akamaru down. The dog's hyperactivity didn't mix well with Kiba's current hangover feeling. Naruto gave a triumphant cry from the bushes when his fingers brushed the soft edge of fabric.

"Found it!" He held up the clothing in the air as a sign of victory before taking a look at his reclaimed attire. Kiba glared at him when Naruto suddenly let out a yell, for the shinobi had just realized that, it was not his jacket that he was holding in the air, but a pair of discarded pants.

"WHO THE HELL'S RUNNING AROUND WITH NO PANTS!?" Naruto threw the pants to the side when he finally spotted his jacket a short distance away.

"You might want to grab those pants again…" Kiba stated, pointing to Naruto's boxers, which were well exposed because the pants that he had discarded had coincidentally belonged to him.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

By this point in time, there weren't many people left asleep, especially after Naruto and Akamaru's flight through the hallways. All around, people were beginning to awaken from their headaches, nausea and hangovers. It had apparently been one heck of a party for everyone.

Kakashi was currently examining an extra headband that he'd found sitting next to him on the floor. It wasn't really a subject matter of great interest…it had just seemed familiar to him for some reason. Then again, any headband with the Konoha leaf would have looked familiar to him. His mental judgment had been greatly damaged by the hangover apparently, for it took him quite a long while before he realized that the unique coloring of the red headband could only belong to one kunoichi he knew.

**oooooooo**

Shikamaru had woken up, but he didn't really want to open his eyes. Although the mysterious weight on his chest was something to be curious about, since it was warm…and breathing…he was somewhat afraid to find out what it was exactly. You just couldn't predict what people would do when they were drunk. The weight suddenly squeezed him tighter, around his neck, since their arms were draped up there. He heard a quiet sigh and a softly mumbled, 'Sasuke…' very, uncomfortably close, to his ear. He opened his eyes and his vision was flooded with a view of blonde hair, so his suspicions were confirmed before he had even seen her face.

**oooooooo**

The morning probably would have remained peaceful, as peaceful as it could have been after Naruto and Akamaru's run through most of the home in which they had all gotten drunk. Peaceful at least, until Tsunade had woken up…felt the nausea, regained most of her memory of what had happened and then discovered that Jiraiya, the root of all their drunkenness, was still sleeping nearby.

Needless to say, Jiraiya got a fairly rude awakening.

"Sounds like trouble…" Shikamaru commented, for not far off there were very loud sounds of battle echoing. Then again, it could have just been a one sided beating while the other simply ran away in terror.

"Oi…" He attempted to unwind Ino's arms from around his neck. How could she still sleep with all that troublesome noise?

"Sounds like a bloody battle."

"That old pervert's getting his ass kicked by Tsunade." Naruto made his entrance into the room, adjusting his jacket(and his pants).

Shikamaru sighed, "Oh, that all? Thought it might be something important. Hey." He annunciated his last word with a finger poking Ino's head, trying to get her off without alarming her when she woke up. However, when you wind up sleeping on the chest of your long time team-mate, it may never result in a peaceful waking.

**oooooooo**

It took a few good hours for everyone to pull themselves together, to realize where they were and to remember what had happened. Despite some having clearer heads than others, no one could remember anything that had occured after midnight or so, which was around when Jiraiya had started giving everyone a taste of some very special sake that he himself had concocted recently.

"It was drugged."

"It was booze! That's what it's supposed to do!"

"Really? Normal booze lets me at least remember where I left my underwear."

"You actually remember things? Man, you need to drink more."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Note: Some many days that add up to a week later..._

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura looked up from the stack of scrolls she was busy sorting through, the pyramid of pale parchment slowly shrinking while she turned her attention elsewhere. Tsunade had been busy with the usual piles of paperwork, last time Sakura had seen. However, from the way Tsunade was looking at her, it appeared as though the Hokage had been watching her for a good while.

"Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Tsunade said with a bit of concern. She was busy, but not enough to neglect from noticing that her apprentice's pace was a little off with work today.

"I'm fine. Perfectly alright." Sakura bundled the load of scrolls into her arms and carried them over to a bin where she un-cerimoniously dumped them off into their proper place. "I'm just still feeling the effects of the sake, that's all."

"The party was more than a week ago..." Tsunade said bluntly.

"Well, no one knows what he put in that stuff since he refused to tell anyone."

"True." Tsunade's voice had a bit of an edge in her answer and Sakura could clearly see the small vein that was popping out from her forehead at the mere thought of Jiraiya and his "Special Sake". What had irritated her even further was that the geiser had the guts to proclaim the drink a big success.

"Some hangovers last days after the alcohol is consumed." Sakura was rummaging in a box on the floor, which un-doubtfully held more misson requests, some completed and others yet to be answered. She was determined to look as lively as possible to diminish Tsunade's belief that she might not be feeling well.

"Do you remember how many you had?"

Sakura paused in her rummaging to think back, trying to see if she could actually remember anything beyond the first drink. "Only the first one. After that, I can't remember a thing. Just like everyone else. So there could have been more. **Alot** more."

Tsunade was tapping her pen on the wooden desk, looking at a sheet of paper laid in front of her, yet she was paying full attention to Sakura's words. She was more than willing to give herself an excuse to ignore the piece of paper and it's droll, official documentation appearance. She slapped her hand on the parchment and slid the sheet out of her view.

"I wish I were joking when I say this, but if you're still feeling under the weather tomorrow, you need to get a check up. Afterall, there are some things out there even medical shinobi can't cure themselves."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: **I'm putting this at the end so people will be able to ignore it, but those who may actually be interested can still read it. This took so long to upload because:  
1) Lack of Inspiration and other scripts to write. I have over 10 comic script ideas I'm writing too.  
2) When I got a new computer it didn't have Word, which is what I originally wrote ALL my chapters in. .. Had to switch every single one of the rough drafts and revisions over to word pad, which also took a while to get used to, pah.  
3) I'm OCD. Need no more explanation.

Hope you guys enjoy the new re-vised version. I have NO idea what was going through my head when I typed the original chapters. My brain must have been...mush or something. No details at all and I would jump straight to the point. Good storys are ones that take you a while to get through, with details of scenery and scenario. Cause those are the fun ones, when the story hasn't been run into the ground yet, it's still entertaining to take as long as possible to get through. Hey, that's why we all love Naruto. D

Last note, I swear. In the first story, I was running all over the place with the japanese suffixes and crud...no more. The only japanese words you'll see from time to time will be kunoichi(female ninja), shinobi(general ninja) and baka(idiot/stupid). Anything else won't be making much of an appearance. Cause everyone in the japanese original confuses the heck out of me and throws everything I learned about japanese culture out the window. Like how Sakura calls Naruto by his first name, from episode 1, without any suffixes and crud. Maybe it's a love-hate thing.

And now for your mission. I need some Ninja mission ideas. Certainly I've got a few piled up of my own creation, but I'm curious to see what you guys can think of too. If you post it, I may use your mission idea in a future chapter, with credits given of course.


End file.
